I Spy With My Little Eye
by Ryume-chan
Summary: Chapter 12 newly added! :D Fuuko is a spy and she was given a mission to stop an old geezer's plan to probably rule the world. Only problem is, She didn't expect to meet his smart and hot son! Will she choose love over her mission? ToFuu
1. The Mission

Okay! This is my 2nd fic and I'm hoping I'll be able to finish this one! XP

I DO NOT OWN MIKAGAMI! Or Fuuko for that matter...although I wish I did O.O Anyway, I just wrote this fic because it's so depressing to see that the Flame of Recca section only has a few fics! Ahihihi! Anyway, enjoy! R & R please!

Ryume

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

"Alright, Fuuko. You're all set!" Recca Hanabishi said while he shuffled some papers behind his desk.

"All set for what, boss? Got another one for me?" Fuuko asked, crossing her legs and examining her finger nails.

"Yeah. It seems a certain Akihiko Mikagami is planning on creating some sort of nuclear device made of Moon Stone that can endanger the world." Recca replied sounding business-like all of a sudden.

"So…you want me to check on it and then report everything I find out?" Fuuko asked, rolling her eyes. She's been doing the same thing for 2 years now. It sucks working for one of your best friends. They tend to play with your feelings. Especially when it comes to money.

"Of course. Then if he really is planning on something…stop him before it's too late."

Okay. The usual spying and then karate finish. Same old Same old. Fuuko, Recca and Yanagi created the Hokkage Secret Service Agency for the President after the three of them won in the UBS tournament. Unfortunately, the self proclaimed leader of the group has been appointed by the President himself to be the head of the Agency. Yanagi doesn't have any problems at all since she's got Recca wrapped around her dainty little finger. Fuuko on the other hand…

"Hey Recca, I—"

"How many times have I told you to call be 'boss' from now on?" Recca snapped.

Ooh…what a tyrant he is.

"BOSSSS it is then." Fuuko said, her eyes twitching from annoyance. "And I was hoping to catch you in a good mood and ask for a raise in my wages too."

"A raise? Fuuko, not this again…"

"Come on!! Don't be such a scrooge! I'm your number ONE spy! I deserve a RAISE!!" She said not trying to sound whiny. She hates whiny women.

Recca looked at her as if she's nuts before answering, "You're my ONLY spy."

"Oh…Right…" Fuuko sighed. "Fine. But after this mission… I get a raise."

"You got it." Recca said as he waved his hands in front of him motioning Fuuko to leave.

Fuuko got out of the office and out of the underground building. She clutched her bag tightly and shoved the hair out of her face. It was already 9 o'clock in the evening and she hasn't even eaten dinner yet.

She stopped by the street ramen booth and ordered a bowl of beef noodles to go. She sighed as she thought of the long night ahead of her. She still had to research on this Akihiko guy on the internet AND look for the perfect under cover disguise.

She unlocked the door to her quaint apartment and turned on her computer. She typed in "Mikagami Akihiko" on the search engine and began scrolling.

"Mikagami Akihiko…Akihiko…Aki—AHA!" She exclaimed as she clicked on one of the sites she came across.

"Ew…he's a bald guy in his mid-fifties and he's got a nose like a bird's beak. And…his lips are so…wrinkly. He looks like a wild boar.." She said as she gulped down her noodles.

Fuuko still searched the website and clicked on the link that said 'family'.

'I wonder what his family looks like. Would his wife look like Pumbaa and his children like little Timonses? Haha!' (OC: Remember?? From Lion King? Sorry, just had the usrge to put that) She laughed to herself as she waited for the site to load.

When it finally completed, she found herself gasping and choking from the noodles. Suddenly, right there in front of her was a picture of the cutest guy she has ever seen.

* * *

Well? Well???? Erm, Review please! So I'll know if this fic is worth continuing or not! XD But please be gentle! -- No flamings! O.o SANKYUUUU! ) 


	2. The Disguise

Well, here's the next chapter! That was fast huh? ;) i typed a lot this chiristmas break specially since I have a lot of time in my hands! So anyway, enjoy and please R & R! I love reading your positive criticism :)

Ryume

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Disguise**

Fuuko couldn't believe it. How can an ugly man have such a cute kid? He's GOT to be adopted. She scrolled down some more and clicked on the cute guy's picture. As she waited for the site to load, she threw away her empty bowl and got a pen and paper to take down cough necessary information.

"Hmm….Mikagami Tokiya. Age 19, a black belter in kendo, judo and break dancing!" Fuuko said, raising an eyebrow and continued reading. "Graduated from college at the age of 16 with a master's degree in business management and biochemistry, Tokiya has also been considered one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the country at the age of 18 because of his major technological breakthrough in the Mikagami Tech industry. His invention has been said to make lives easier. Further information on the matter is highly classified." Fuuko stopped as she reached the last sentence on the page.

"So…the machine I'm supposed to spy on is actually this cutie's invention?" Fuuko asked herself as she printed out Tokiya's picture and a picture of his dad. Just to waste time, she clicked on the back link and found out that Akihiko actually has 3 wives, 2 of which are as ugly as he is. The other one though looked like an angel and has been said to be Tokiya's biological mother. Well that explains everything. He also has a 13-year old half-brother who has been kicked out of school 4 times! His Half older sister is said to be in Europe working as a fashion designer.

By this time, it was already half past midnight and Fuuko decided to hit the sack.

The next day, Fuuko was awakened by the sound of the door buzzer.

"Erm…com---ing…" She mumbled as she got out of bed.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"GOD! I SAID I'M COMING!" She yelled as she turned the door handle and opened the door.

"FUUKO! It's an emergency!" Yanagi burst into the room carrying a big duffel bag.

"Yanagi! What happened! Did something happen to Recca?" Fuuko asked, pretending to sound alarmed. Truthfully speaking, Fuuko couldn't ask for anything more than to have Recca away for a few weeks.

"Recca? Don't be silly. He's ALWAYS fine!" Yanagi said as she dropped her bag on Fuuko's bed and started emptying the contents.

"What's the emergency then?" Fuuko asked crossing her arms. She hated the intrusion.

"Nothing! I just thought I'd try it out! You know…in case there's a REAL emergency. Anyway, I brought you your disguise! You can choose among the wide selection I have here!" Yanagi motioned for Fuuko to come see.

At the mention of disguises, Fuuko's eyes turned big and a smile crept through the sides of her mouth.

"Yeah? What have you got for me today? A cool trench coat? Matrix style? Or something cool like that?"

"No! I have something MUCH cooler!" Yanagi winked and grabbed the shirt in front of her and held it up for Fuuko to see. "TA DAH! A MAID'S UNIFORM!" She said, smiling.

Fuuko's smile disappeared instantly. "Come again?" She asked not wanting to believe it. Of all the disguises! Why does it have to BE a maid's uniform? Maybe she heard wrong.

"Well, you see, Recca just phoned the job company and apparently the Mikagami Manor has an opening for a maid with an experience in serving distinguished people, so to speak. Apparently, the maid just disappeared and left no trace. Anyway, Fuuko, this is the perfect opportunity for you to get on with your plan!"

Fuuko just stared and thought for a moment. 'This is only going to take a short while anyway. Let's put it this way. On one hand, I have to endure being tortured by spoiled rich kids and get a raise, and on the other hand, I could always decline but no money. Okay…think money. Money money money money….'

"Okay! I'll accept! But don't you DARE forget about fetching me after a month!" Fuuko said as she grabbed the maid's uniform and tried it on.

"Okay. Cool. I'll tell Recca you're all set. Just one more thing though."

"What's that?"

"You have to act like you're from Sweden with a Swedish accent. The Mikagami clan likes European culture."

"I HAVE TO WHAT?"

**

* * *

REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

**Yuizaki Hiyono**: Hehe! Hope this is soon enough ;)

**Toki Hasegara**: Thank you I have a few ideas on the plot and stuff and I really hope you'll like it when I post the next chapters XD

**Kyria**: Yes! Haha! The fic's been rotting in my computer so I finally posted it! I'm typing up the next chapters already ;)

**Ebenezem**: Thank you very much ;) And yes, that is a very nice feeling and I'm still wishing for more good storis to come up in the FoR section too. It's such a great anime lolz. I'll try to make the next chapters lengthier…if the story suits it XD

**Aruka:** I KNOW! Mikagami is sooo… droolz hahaha! Hope you'll continue to read this ;)

thankyou! I hope you'll continue to review for the rest of the chappies! wheeeee!


	3. Helga Von Freithsberger

WAIIIIIII!!! so sorries!!! begs and pleads on a bended knee I know this chapter's a little short but I've got so much stuff to do! XP Anyway, enjoy plsssss!!! R & R!!

-Ryume-

* * *

**Chapter 3: Helga von Friethszberger**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Fuuko said as she walked up the long road to the manor. She finally stopped at a huge gate after walking for what seemed like 10 minutes. Instantly, a voice echoed from a speaker stuck to the post.

"State your name and business." The electronic voice said.

Fuuko took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm Helga von Friethszberger from Sveeden and I hev an appointment as a maid herrre."

'Oh for crying out loud. That has got to be the worst attempt I have ever tried using a Swedish accent.' She thought slapping her forehead with her palm.

"You may enter. Please wait at the lounge upon your arrival. Thank you and good day. Beeep." The voice said. The gate opened to let Fuuko through and an amazing sight greeted her. In the middle of the rode towards the manor is the biggest fountain she has ever seen. The Mikagami Lineage was carved into the stone and water is sprouting from different places. From the Tokiya statue, the water sprouted from his hand and so on.

When Fuuko finally reached the front door, 2 maids appeared on the doorway and led her to the lounge. Fuuko can't help but notice that her outfit was shabby compared to theirs. Maybe there are some benefits to being a maid in a rich man's home. She was made to wait in a very posh room with high ceilings and pillars. The floor was carpeted and the walls are filled with various paintings that must have been worth millions.

As she was admiring the place, she didn't notice a guy approach her.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Fries and Burgers?"

Fuuko jumped and whirled around a little too fast. In front of her stood the hunk she has seen in the internet.

"What? I mean, Vaaaat?" She answered. 'I am soooo dead. That was the most pathetic attempt ever in the history of spying.'

Tokiya chuckled. (OC: Yes, he chuckled. Don't argue with me! this is my fic laughs)

"I said, Are you Ms. Fries and Burgers?"

"Erm…Itzz Meez Friethszberger. And you are zee son of zee owner?" Fuuko said trying to act professional.

"Yes but you can call me Tokiya. By the way, do you have any idea what position in the maid household you applied for?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

'God, he must be enjoying torturing people like this. What an ass.' Fuuko thought as she said "I believe eet eez about zee keetchen staff?"

"Well partly. You're actually an 'all-around' maid, if you get my drift. I really have no idea why. I mean, the maid who disappeared a few weeks ago was a personal maid." He said, staring into space. "Anyway, from what part of Sweden did you come from?"

Fuuko's jaw dropped. She did NOT research on this.

"Uhm…I'm from zee…uh…southern end of uhm… cough sveeden. A verrry unknown plaize."

Tokiya stared at her for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. "You know, for a maid, you have a great sense of humor. Let me show you around the mansion." He said as he led Fuuko through countless corridors. No one spoke for a few moments until Tokiya turned to face Fuuko and said:

"So, Helga. I didn't know that Swedish people have purple hair."

* * *

So that's it! () sweatdrop hope you liked that! I had fun writing this chappie! Specially inventing her name Oo

**Replies to Reviewers**:

**Toki Hasegara**: Well, wait no more!! ) coz here it is!!

**Kyria Valkyrie**: I updated fast for only one chapter Oo sigh oh well

**chidori-san**: Hope you find this chappie just as nice

**SlytherinGinny**: I have the story all planned out in my head and I really like the plot! But I'm just not sure if I can put everything into words though XP

**Aruka:** There's not much complaining here lol. I'm not that good in writing mad characters XD

**Mememe:** Thank you

**yuki kawaii**: It's alright XD At least you liked the story

**lime:** Erm...sorry I didn't update soon --

**F.K.**: Alrighty! I'll try to upload as fast as I can


	4. The Delinquent

SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! It's just been so hectic lately and I didn't get a chance to type! Anyway, here you go guys! sorry for the delay! Hope you like the chapter OO

Ryume

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Delinquent**

It has already been 3 days since Fuuko started working for the Mikagamis and it really wasn't as peachy as she had hoped. First of all, she really HAD to clean up the family's messes. Her only consolation was that Tokiya calls her in frequently to help him up with just about anything he could think of. Not that she would mind. But then, there's also her ridiculous accent that she has to CONSISTENLY use else her disguise would be found out. There's also her name. Helga. What kind of a sick parent would name their kid Helga anyway? I mean come on! This is the 21st century! (Oc: If your name is Helga, no offense please O.O……ehehehehe…sweatdrop )

Today, Fuuko was assigned by the head maid to garden duty. She was supposed to trim the hedges and water the plants and stuff like that but her first few tries on the hedges were futile. Her trained arms held the garden scissors so tightly like a weapon that she cut off the hedges into headless stumps. When the head maid came to check on her, she practically screamed her head off when she saw the stumps until Fuuko smiled at her and said, "Zis ees a verrry good tactic forr plantzz in my country for eet uh…growz…how you say…stronger leaves."

Other than her being yelled at, the day went by peacefully as she started getting the hang of using the gardening appliances until she saw a bunch of dirty looking boys hiding behind a huge cherry blossom tree. They were staring at her.

'Who the hell are these kids? And what the heck are they staring at me like that?' She asked herself as she watered the plants and pretended to mind her own business. After a few seconds, the kids crept silently across the lawn and disappeared through some nearby bushes. They were heading towards the Mikagami fountain near the gates while dragging a ruck sack around the compound.

Fuuko raised her eyebrows and stealthily followed them. She peered through some bushes and saw the kids looking around before pulling a mechanical device from the bag and planted it in the fountain. The kids ran and ducked for cover while yelling "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

At once, as if on cue, the Mikagami fountain exploded and debris started raining everywhere. The gorgeous fountain has shattered into a million pieces. Mr. Akihiko will NOT be pleased.

At the corner of her eye she saw once of the kids with jet black hair laughing his ass off as he pointed to the pile of cement in the middle of the yard. The head maid rushed to the yard and screamed when she saw the fountain. She turned to the laughing boy and said roughly, "Master Kaoru! How dare you do such a ridiculous act! Your father will reprimand you for this!"

Kaoru turned towards the head maid and smirked.

"Shut up, Mina! You're just a maid! Like I would listen to you! Besides…I look stupid in the fountain anyway!" Kaoru said laughing again.

"Master Kaoru," Mina started already in tears, "How can you recklessly do these things?"

"Because I'm **BORED**, dammit!" He shrugged as he went inside his chateau and his so called "friends" went their separate ways patting each other on the way.

Fuuko watched the drama unfold in front of her as she saw Mina kneel down and sob uncontrollably. She rolled her eyes and approached the head maid.

"Maybe I can help you wit cleaning up zis mess." Fuuko said as she helped Mina up.

"Thank you Helga. You're a star! But first, please alert Master Tokiya and tell him his brother's back." Mina said while she started sweeping some of the debris on the ground.

'Brother? THAT idiot boy is Tokiya's **BROTHER**?**' **Fuuko thought as she remembered something she had read on the internet (read chapter 2: The Disguise) about Tokiya's Half-brother who got kicked out of school 4 consecutive times. Could Kaoru be…?

"Uhm…Mees Meena, Eef I may ask, Has Master Kaoru been kicked out of school beforrrre?"

"Why yes. 4 times in fact."

'I knew it.' Fuuko thought as she made her way towards Tokiya's room. When she finally reached the door, she heard a distant creak from inside the room. She placed her ear on the door and heard footsteps on a hollow threshold. Then there was another creak. She held the knob and twisted it carefully.

Fuuko surveyed the room intently. No one was there.

* * *

Well! That's the 4th chappie! )

Bleh. I'm not running out of ideas yet but it's getting late so wahh I'm gonna go to bed. I promise I'll write faster

**Kyria**: I think all my chappies are short OO seems to make it shorter than it is ()

**Chidori-san:** Thank you! I try to make it funny XD continue reading and reviewing!

**Toki Hasegara**: No problem!

**Aruka**: A laughing Mikagami is something I wanted to see in forever XD

**Yuki kawaii**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you got to finish your workload just fine! XD And yes, temptation IS an evil thing isn't it ;) Hehe

**Escawing**: I'll try my best to continue regularly! ;)

**Ryoko**: Of course I'll continue! Since you asked nicely! )

**Xxxchroniclexxx**: Here you go! Next chappie! Take Care and God Bless too! )

**Fuuko-chan**: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll be waiting for my other chappies too! I know I write err…type slow but I try XD continue reviewing!

**Motokonobaka**: Thanks for pointing that out! He's so talented and good at everything it slipped my mind! XD Ahihihihi! I'll change it! Thanks!

**Kaki-kun**: I thought you'd kill me for making Mikagami like this ;p hehe ()


	5. Surprise Surprise

Bleh Okay. I'm sorry for not updating too soon But please PLEASE read and review still! ) Ahihihihi writer's blockzzzarz... TT Such an evil thing that is. Anyway, chappie numba 5 up!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprise Surprise**

The room was empty.

'I could've sworn I heard someone doing something in here!' Fuuko thought as she went inside the room and took note of the arrangement of things. Everything was the same since she had cleaned up that morning. Fuuko started searching and examining every inch of the room. She will NOT be labeled as delirious!

"Are you supposed to be Tokiya's new personal maid?" Said a voice by the door.

Fuuko bumped her head on the bed post since she was looking under the bed at that time. It was Kaoru. What is HE doing here?

'Personal maid?' Fuuko asked herself lost in thought.

"Hello? I'm talking to ya! Geez! You're not as smart as you look." Kaoru said as he entered the room and stopped about a foot from Fuuko.

She snapped back to reality and looked at Kaoru.

"Well….uhm…I don't know eef what you are saying ees correct since I—"

"Well then, I guess you're not Tokiya's personal maid after all. Okay then! You're now **MY** official maid." Kaoru said grinning.

"What? But I—"

"You did say you're not Tokiya's maid right? So now you're mine. I kinda like the way you look." Kaoru said as he started walking towards the door. He took one last look at Fuuko and said, "Heh. Be at my room at 8 tonight. I have something for you to do. I guarantee being my maid will **NOT** be boring." Then he was gone.

Fuuko just stared at the door dumbstruck. She is now the crazy-fountain-bomber's personal maid.

(OC: Was gonna end it here but…it's too short . )

Fuuko went to the maid's quarters still dazed from her earlier conversation with the alleged brother of Mikagami Tokiya. She entered her room and made sure she locked it before flipping her cellphone and dialed the headquarter's number.

"Recca's Riceball Shop. May I take your order?"

"God, Recca, will you grow up! It's Fuuko."

"Oh. cough Hey, I was just being cautious! What if some kid tried to—"

"—play prank calls. Yes. I know. But anyway Recca—"

"**_BOSS_**."

"Right. Boss. I still haven't found the machine you told me about. The Moonstone thingamajig let alone see Akihiko Mikagami himself in person."

"So what have you been up to these past few days if you weren't pursuing your duties?" Recca asked. Obviously annoyed at the delay of his plans.

"Erm…That's not important! It's just that…that Akihiko guy is somewhere in Alaska at the moment in some business trip. So I guess a month isn't enough." Fuuko replied groaning but hiding that little smile that started to play on her lips. How she would love to be around Tokiya for a little while longer.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Fine. 3 months. But that's all I'm giving you! Find out everything you have to know by then and report to me right away for every piece of information you track down!"

"Yes Yes I know. Ja."

"**WAIT**." Recca yelled over the phone.

"What? And yes, I will not forget to use my accent! I mean Geez! You should learn to trust me a bit more—"

"It's not that," He started. Then paused before saying, "Take care of yourself."

Then he put down the phone.

Fuuko was stunned. Again. Recca has never said something nice to her ever since he became the so called "president" of the spy company. This job may be a little bit more dangerous than she thought. She glanced at her watch and decided to hit the sack.

She has had enough surprises for one day.

* * *

Replies To reviewers! Thank you lots for R & R-ing! Hehe

**Aino**: Here's more for you!

**Yvonne**: Lolz. Yea! He is. ) I figured since his sister's not dead here, he's not his usual cold self XD

**Chidori-san**: Thank you! I try to write the best I can )

**Muning**: Awww. Thank you! IT's an honor to be compared to your sister! I'm sure she's a great person for you to talk about her like that

**sexybeaz**: I try to be ) It's good I live up to your standards.

**kyriavalkyrie**: I made him a brat just for you my dear ) haha! I shall miss you too ;;

**Motonobaka**: Yay! It's nice to hear from frequent readers Hope you continue reading and reviewing!


	6. A Night at the Bar

Sorry I updated so slowly!

–sigh—

It's just that I'm so busy studying for the college entrance exams and all! But anyway, here you go! Please R & R after you read!

Ryume-

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Night at the Bar**

Fuuko arrived at Kaoru's door promptly at 8 that night with a knot in her stomach.

'Why the hell am I so…nervous! He's just a kid for crying out loud!' Fuuko thought to herself as she poised her knuckles to knock on the door. Before she could rap, the door opened and the raven haired fang boy appeared in the doorway and pulled her in.

"Wha--?"

"Shut up and put these on!" Kaoru said as he thrust a black spandex outfit towards Fuuko. "And I don't want you talking like you're Irish—"

"Sveedish." Fuuko corrected.

"—Swedish. Can't you talk like a **NORMAL** person?" Kaoru asked.

'More than you can imagine.' Fuuko thought as she pretended to bite her lip and shut her eyes in feigned frustration.

"Hey Kaoru! What are we going to do tonight?" She asked as she winked at him.

Kaoru's face lit up. "Why can't you talk like that all the time? It…suits you."

Fuuko blushed a slight shade of pink. 'Oh for heaven's sake! He's a kid! A 13-year-old drop out! Stop blushing Fuuko!' She mentally slapped herself.

She went to the bathroom and changed out of her frilly pink maid outfit and into the black spandex suit. When she went outside, Kaoru almost choked. Fuuko looked like cat woman! The material clung to her body and moved as she moved. Her every curve was emphasized even more to reveal the even toned body that she worked so hard for 4 hours a day and5 days a week during her time off. Fuuko noticed Kaoru staring. When she waved her hand in front of his face, Kaoru snapped back to reality and his angry and impatient façade returned.

"Okay, let's go." He said as he dragged Fuuko away through the long dark hallways in the Mikagami Manor and towards the front door. The kid moved so swiftly he didn't even make a sound. Fuuko, being the proud warrior she was, refused to be beaten by a kid and so she showed off a bit when it comes to her agility.

"Hey…Are you sure you're a maid? You move like…uh….someone from a comic book." Kaoru said as his eyes darted left and right at the next corridor. Fuuko stifled a laugh.

'Hah! If only you knew what I did **BEFORE** I became a spy.' She thought smiling to herself. 'Damn I'm good!'

When they finally reached the front gates, she saw Kaoru hop onto a black motorcycle and slip on a helmet. Kaoru looked at her and threw another helmet to Fuuko.

"Hurry up you stupid turtle!" He hissed as he hit the gas. She cannot believe her eyes. A 13-year-old is driving a motorcycle. Fuuko hopped behind Kaoru and slipped her arms around the kid, hoping she wont fall off and die during the ride.As soon as Kaoru drove off, Fuuko felt her neck crack. He was going waaaaaaaaay too fast for her liking! At this rate, she wouldn't even have the energy to know **WHERE** exactly they were going. Knowing Kaoru, he'd probably take her to a cemetery and throw her into a hole. Fortunately, she **DIDN'T**know Kaoru so she's safe. Maybe.

Kaoru pulled over at a rundown shack about a mile away from the manor. Fuuko thought that it was deserted since it looked like it would fall into pieces the moment they would step inside but the laughing and cheering coming from inside the shack told her otherwise.

Fang boy marched confidently up the rundown steps and walked inside. The interior looked as bad as the outside but there were bright lights and wooden tables that filled the shack from end to end. Guys ranging from Kaoru to Fuuko's age could be seen doing their own thing. Some were drinking and others were playing cards and laughing at each other's jokes. Oh My Lordi goodness. She was in a bar! In the dead of night! With a minor!

As soon as both of them were in sight, the sound stopped as every single pair of eyes rested upon the 2 new comers. Some jaws even dropped at the sight of them. Or at the sight of Fuuko for that matter. Kaoru didn't mind the attention at all and walked towards a table at the corner of the room. Fuuko followed him and pretended not to notice the attention the guys were giving her. As soon as she arrived beside Kaoru, the noise started again as if pressed by an invisible switch controlling the people there.

"Hey Koganei! You made it! Who's the girl?" A blue haired boy who seemed a few years older than Kaoru asked him as he saw Fuuko. She was a little puzzled by this. 'Koganei?' She asked herself. Who's Koganei? And this boy seemed a bit well-mannered to be a hooligan. Not to mention quite cute.

Kaoru coughed and introduced Fuuko to everyone. Apparently, the boy who spoke up first was called Raiha.(1)

"Koganei, what happened to your old play thing? What's her name?" A badly dressed boy named Fujimaru (2) asked.

Kaoru's mouth twitched a bit and Fuuko glared at Fujimaru but then noticed the sudden change in Kaoru when he asked him the question about his "old play thing". Somewhat sadder. As if he remembered something he was trying so hard to forget.

"Ganko." He finally answered after a long pause.

"Yeah. What happened to her? That blonde chick was a babe." Fujimaru said rather bluntly. "Not that I'm complaining about the one you got now." He winked at Fuuko.

She nearly gagged. First of all, this Fujimaru dude was ugly as hell and she didn't like the way he eyeballed her. She felt like a roast turkey in front of a boy who hasn't eaten in almost a year. 'Why can't it be Raiha who ogled her like that? Wait. **WHAT AM I THINKING**?'

While she was thinking this, Kaoru was staring at the floor the entire time since Ganko's name was mentioned. Who was Ganko anyway?

"She…" Kaoru started. "ran away. Don't bother asking me why because….even I don't know."

"Hahaha! How stupid can you get? How can you NOT know what's happened to your girl? You must be the—"

"Shut up Fujimaru before I kill you." Said a voice from the darkest corner of the table. All eyes suddenly became wide with fear. His face was hidden in the shadows.

"We aren't here to make fun of our team mates. We're here on business. So, Koganei. What piece of information have you got for me about the loot hidden in the Mikagami Estate?"

'Mikagami Estate? What?' Fuuko asked herself confusedly as she urged her ear to hear every single word being mentioned by the shadow.

Kaoru coughed and the gleam in his eye appeared once more. He was back to his usual self.

"I've found out something very interesting," he started as everyone on the table leaned in to hear him. "there's a chest located at the last room on the 2nd corridor of the 3rd floor that I heard contained a precious stone from Bolivia that could be worth millions."

Wait! 2nd corridor? Last room? 3rd floor? 'Tokiya's Room?' Fuuko tried to register this piece of information before it started sinking in. 'Kaoru's going to lead a break-in into his own home?'

The figure in the shadow leaned back and smiled. "Good job Koganei. After this heist, you will no longer be junior officer. You will be promoted to Vice president of our club."

Kaoru's eyes brightened and he grinned. "That would be…the greatest honor…Lord Kurei." He said as he bowed down before the figure. Apparently, the boss of this so-called club was a man named Kurei.

After that meeting, Kaoru and Fuuko left the shack and rode on the motorcycle once again back to the manor.

When they arrived, Kaoru stopped when he reached the front door and looked back at the purple haired maiden behind him.

"Helga, thank you for accompanying me tonight. It meant a lot to me." He said as he smiled his first genuine smile.

She was about to say 'Like I had a choice!' but decided against it since she thought he sounded sincere. "You're welcome Master Kaoru. It was a weird experience, but definitely a night I'll remember."

Koganei shrugged and opened the door.

"You better not tell anyone what you've heard…or I'll…I'll have my dad fire you." He said, not looking at Fuuko.

She chuckled and answered, "That won't be a problem for me, Master Kaoru."

She wanted to ask about this Ganko girl and about his alias but she bit her tongue. She decided that he'll tell her about it when he's ready. It seemed to her that these were matters concerning his privacy.

Kaoru left Fuuko and went back to his room. As Fuuko was walking towards the maid's quarters, she felt a strong hand grab her by the waist and another clamped firmly to her mouth. She was about to use her karate skills when her eyes met a pair of deep blues.

"Master Tokiya?" She asked in a muffled tone completely forgetting to use her accent. By the time she realized it, it was too late. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. The hand clamped on her mouth slowly relaxed.

"Come with me." He said as he pulled Fuuko towards the garden.

* * *

**_AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE! WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! WHEEEE_**

**A little Info! XD**

1 Raiha in my fic is still the blue haired hottie in the anime and I'll try to find some way I can make him Tokiya's rival ;p whahahaha!

2 If you guys don't remember, Fujimaru is the guy who shredded Fuuko's clothes during the UBS tournament. Dirty Perv :P I hate his guts so bah! To hell with him! XD

* * *

**Replies to Reviewees!**

**ToFuu**: Of course I'll write some more! I love this fic hehe! I won't abandon it anytime soon!

**Yvonne**: I made this chapter a little longer than what I usually write so I hope I can still expect you to review my future chappies! Well…this chap isn't about Tokiya but I really had fun writing it anyhowz! )

**Lime**: Thank you! You rock too for reviewing!

**Motokonobaka**: haha! Thank you for the mochi! I love those things! Yummm…now I'm craving for some! WAHH! It'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Haha! Kidding

**Fangirl**: Thank you! I most definitely will!

**Cutekoala bear**: Hehe! I'm sorry but there will be more cliff hangers in the future!-_sweatdrop_- I think the cliffies are what makes this thing interesting, don't you think? ) I love your pen name! haha!

**Tsuki Hoshi Hikari**: Well, I just hope you'll read the next chappie when you find the time! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**_I only got really few reviews for my last chappie! –is saddened- So please review! It means a lot to me! Especially now that I'm suffering from the dreadful Writer's Block! Maybe your reviews can inspire me! _**

**_–wink wink- _**

**_So click the magical 'go' button and drop me a line! _**


	7. Confessions

Here you go guys! I know I suck for not updating in a really LOOOOONG while, but I had so much stuff to do! (college apps! bleh!) so anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! It's not much but I finally got a little bit of fluff going! x.x

I know Tokiya is OOC here but I have a good reason for it! PROMISE!

-Ryume-

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

Fuuko was led to the garden she was greatly familiar with ever since the day she tended to it but at this time of night, it felt like she was in a whole new place. The sky was covered with countless stars and a light trickle of water from the nearby pond relaxed her jumpy nerves. Their only light was the moon's.

Tokiya led her to a wooden bench overlooking the pond and motioned for her to sit. He sat beside her and stared at the small waterfall. There was a moment of silence until he turned to Fuuko and said, "I heard the two of you talking awhile ago. You can quit the act now."

Fuuko remained silent and looked away. Tokiya cupped her chin and made her face him gently. An act which made her blush a dark crimson. She even blushed a darker shade of red when she noticed his face was mere centimeters from hers. 'Is he going to kiss me?' She mentally asked herself. Tokiya grinned. (AN: EEEEEEEEK! I would DIE if I saw this IRL!)

"Not that I mind. I actually like you better now that you don't have that ridiculous accent." He whispered as he let go of her face and sat straight again.

Fuuko was mentally disappointed but careful not to let it show. 'Darn!' She thought as she stared at the swimming fish. 'I was so close!'

"You know, Kaoru wasn't always like this." Tokiya suddenly said, not facing Fuuko. She listened as she realized Tokiya was going to share something personal with her.

"He was a happy child. Always likes to play games and laugh a lot but then…when he reached 3rd grade everything changed. He was 9 years old at that time but then, the abrupt switch in his personality was…obvious to us. He stopped playing in the backyard, stopped talking….only locked himself in his room.

"But then one day when I was fetching him from school, I overheard a boy tell someone that Kaoru was being bullied. Psychologically. Someone tried to threaten him, they said, into killing his entire family if he doesn't do what they say. Kaoru, being the sweet and fun-loving child that he…was, took the threat seriously. I learned that the one threatening him was a man named Kurei. I asked the head director about this but he said there was no one by the name of Kurei in the school."

At the mention of Kurei's name, Fuuko jumped slightly. Now she was even more curious about his guy and urged Tokiya to continue.

"This 'dead' attitude of Kaoru's went on for years until he turned 12. He instantly became happy again and the familiar glow of his face appeared once more. I think it has something to do with that maid of his. I think her name was Ganko."

Another piece of information! Go Fuuko!

"Well, she was only a few months older than him but she was hired in our household. Eventually, Kaoru fell in love with her. But then, about a few weeks ago, Ganko just disappeared. Without a trace. Kaoru begged our dad to send out a search squad for Ganko but he refused. Said that it was a waste of time and money. Kaoru was angry so he sent out a search squad on his own using his own savings but…nothing came up. It was like, she disappeared into thin air. Kaoru was devastated and he went back to being the silent and angry kid he turned into."

Tokiya looked at her then, the sadness unmistakable from those lovely blue eyes of his. It was like, he opened a door to his soul through his eyes. But then in an instant, it was gone. He closed the door as quickly as he opened it.

"Well, with that cleared up," He started as he looked at Fuuko. "What do you suppose both of us have in common? Kaoru and I?"

Fuuko thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I suppose you both have some secrets that you hide from the world."

"Wrong." Tokiya said as he moved closer to Fuuko. "We both have a thing for maids."

Fuuko blushed furiously as she noticed his face was again mere centimeters away from her face.

"Also, " he said, as his eyes darted from her face down to her foot and back again to lock their eyes together. "You look amazing in that outfit."

With that said, he pressed his mouth against hers.

Time suddenly stopped.

* * *

**_Review Please_**! I know this was short and it was a futile attempt on fluff but please be...humane -- Fluff isn't really my thing, but I love reading it :p 


	8. Busted

Damn! It feels good having to write (err...type! hehe)again after so long! I'm glad i'm updating now! God. You must all hate me for updating so slow :p

And Thanks to Lilith13Genesis for pointing out my mistake! Hehe! I editted it now lolz

-Ryume-

* * *

**Chapter 8: Busted**

Fuuko lay on her bed the next day dazed and still confused as last night's events replayed on her head. She placed a finger on her lips as if trying to remember what it felt like to be kissed by Tokiya Mikagami. She blushed furiously as she saw him in her mind inching closer until his lips molded with hers.

She finally got off the bed when the intercom on her bedside table buzzed. She pressed the 'receive' button and Kaoru's voice filled the room.

"Helga! Be at my room at the same time tonight and bring the black suit I gave you yesterday too!" He said, excitement obvious in his voice.

Fuuko sighed and she changed her clothes into the standard uniform she was forced to wear since arriving in the manor. Yes. With all the _FRILLS_.Fuuko made a face. She was about to leave the room when the intercom buzzed again. Her eyes twitched in annoyance as she strode towards the intercom and pressed the button. A woman's voice rang this time.

"Ms. Helga, please report to the kitchen. You are on serving duty for this morning as requested by the master of the house."

Fuuko stared at the intercom blankly. Tokiya wanted her on serving duty? She blushed a light shade of pink. She couldn't face him yet! She was too…embarrassed.

She quickly ran to her dresser and started applying make up. Well, if she's gonna face Tokiya, might as well look good, right? She glanced at herself one last time before exiting the room and headed to the kitchen.

As soon as she arrived, Mina shoved a tray filled with little finger sandwiches and pushed her towards the dining hall. She gulped as she tried to remain calm.

'Just act as if nothing happened last night and don't talk unless he talks to you.' She repeated the sentence in her head like a mantra.

She finally reached the hall and was surprised to see 3 people there. The table was rectangular and was fit to hold at least 30 people (ala royalty). Tokiya was on one side, Kaoru was on the other and sitting on the head of the table was Pumbaa himself! (See Chapter 1 :D)

Fuuko held on the tray tighter as she walked towards Kaoru. She began putting a few sandwiches on his plate and proceeded to do the same to Tokiya's. But as soon as she placed the sandwiches on his plate, Tokiya flashed her a secret smile before devouring the food. She blushed and smiled back.

On her way to Akihiko's place, she noticed that he was frowning and staring at her every move, as if waiting for her to make a mistake. When she reached his side, he glanced at her and asked, "Are you the new maid from Sweden?"

"Erm…Yezz! I am!" She answered, slightly proud of herself for remembering to use the accent.

"Well, why don't you join me and my boys for breakfast this morning." He said motioning to the chair beside him. Fuuko hesitated for a moment but managed to sit herself down. She felt an interrogation was going to take place momentarily.

"So, this is the first time I've gotten a maid from Sweden! Let me have a look at you." He said as he placed a rough hand on her chin and roughly turned her head to face him.

"Hmmm….Maids from Sweden are very beautiful! I have to hire more then! Haha! Imagine being served by beauties everyday!" He said, apparently talking to no one in particular and then released a bellow that sounded oddly enough like his laugh. Fuuko felt disgusted. This guy was hitting on her. That glint in his eye was unmistakable but she pretended not to notice and forced herself to smile sweetly at her "master".

"Sankyu Mazzter. I am deeply honored to be complimented by you." She said rather convincingly. She couldn't help but glance at Tokiya's direction but he was too busy with his food. This left Fuuko a little miffed about the whole thing. For some reason, she wanted Tokiya to feel _jealous_.

"Tell me my girl, where in Sweden are you from?"

Fuuko sweat dropped. Damnation! She again forgot to look at a map! This already happened with Tokiya and she didn't even learn from it.

"Uhm…From a verrry unknown village on ze…southern end of Sveeden! Not even worth knowing! Hahaha!" she answered, making it sound like a forced laugh. It was the best she could come up with. As soon as she said this, she heard fits of coughing coming from a few chairs beside her.

It was Tokiya. He was coughing througha napkin to muffle the sound. Actually, it sounded more like chuckling. It seems he hasn't forgotten about what Fuuko told him before when he asked the same question.

Akihiko laughed his hollow laugh before facing Fuuko.

"I love a woman with a sense of humor! Reminded me of Tokiya's mom! Anyway, enough with the chitchat! Tell me where you really came from."

Fuuko almost fainted. She didn't expect this guy to push the subject any further. But oh well. This was bound to happen anyway.

"I came from ze…erm….province of…Vellington! In the south!" She said sounding sure of herself. At the corner of her eye, she saw Tokiya drop his fork on his plate and raise his eyebrows. After a few seconds, he picked it up again and continued eating.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Glad to finally get away from Akihiko, she stayed out of sight from him for the rest of the day. While she was cleaning Tokiya's room, the chest that was supposedly filled with gems was sitting on top of his fireplace. She walked towards it and opened it out of curiosity. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she saw that it was indeed filled with the biggest diamonds, rubies and sapphires she has ever seen. She wanted to admire them under a light and tried to carry the chest but it won't budge. She tried again but it still stayed in place. Like it was glued to the marble. She wanted to analyze it further but just as she was about to open the lid once more, Tokiya came in.

Like she practiced the movement, she automatically dusted the chest like nothing was wrong.

"Helga…can I talk to you for a moment?" Tokiya asked, his voice suddenly low. Fuuko tensed before she stopped cleaning and turned to face him.

"Sure." She said, trying to sound casual. She sat on the edge of his bed and waited for him to say something. Tokiya paced around the room as if trying to organize his thoughts until he stopped in front of her and eyed her carefully.

"You're not from Sweden at all are you?" He asked slowly.

"Uh…"

"In fact, what are you really? Are you even a maid?"

"Erm…actually… I—"

"What's your real name? I'll bet my money that your name's not really Helga is it?" He asked, his eyes not leaving her face.

'Shit! I'm busted! I have to figure out a way to make him believe I'm not an enemy…' Fuuko thought as she played with her fingers nervously.

"Look, Okay, I admit it! I'm not Swedish! In fact, I've never been a maid before! There! Are you happy?" Fuuko yelled trying to stop the tears from falling but failed to do so as she felt them run down her now flushed cheeks. 'Phase One of escape interrogation: pretending to cry is now complete!' Fuuko thought, feeling herself glow with pride.

"Then who are you and what are you really doing here?" Tokiya asked rather calmly. As if he'd already expected her to answer such.

"My name's Fuuko Kirisawa and the only reason why I applied for a maid was because…"

"Because…?" Tokiya repeated, his voice cold and distant.

"BECAUSE I SAW YOUR FACE IN THE PAPERS AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She cried, burying her face in her hands and sobbed. 'Phase Two of escape interrogation: Fan-girl mode is now in action'

'Good Lord. That has got to be the best excuse I have ever made in my life. I just hope he'll fall for it…' She thought as she hiccupped a bit to make her acting seem real.

Tokiya sat beside her, unable to look at her.

"I found out that there was an opening as a maid in your household so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to meet you. sob Then I heard that your family likes European culture so I pretended to be one and changed my name sob and my accent sob" She said, her voice wavering a little to add realism. She could win an Oscar for this!

"You know, ever since I saw you, I already knew you weren't Swedish." He laughed as he turned to face her. He was smiling.

Fuuko turned away. Guilt washing over her. Damn his smile and those gorgeous…eyes…and his…red…luscious…lips… ARG! Fuuko mentally slapped herself. She was getting lost again.

"Really? How so?" She asked, trying to keep the subject as light as possible.

"First of all, your hair's purple. And Secondly…your accent…"

"My accent's what?" Fuuko asked, pretending to be all grumpy as she pouted.

"It's French. Not Swedish." He said, winking at her.

Fuuko blushed again. "How was I supposed to know? I've never been to Sweden!" She said, crossing her arms as a distinct "hmph" escaped her lips.

"Also, Wellington's in New Zealand. Not Sweden. You're just lucky my dad's not smart enough to notice."

"Aren't you tired of pointing out my mistakes already? I know I suck at inventing stuff! Geez, of all the rotten—"

Fuuko stopped in mid sentence as Tokiya's hand found its way to her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, her heart rate increasing a hundred-fold for the second time in 24 hours.

"You know…I meant what I said last night." Tokiya said, his eyes not leaving her face.

"You mean…you weren't drunk last night?" Fuuko asked trying to lighten up the room which suddenly became excruciatingly humid.

"Of course not. I don't drink." He said as he once again moved to kiss her. He can't seem to get enough of that. Fuuko didn't even resist. As their faces were inches from each other, the door burst open and a flustered Kaoru entered the room.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when people interrupt moments like these? haha R&R :D

I already have lots of ideas on what to do with them! The only problem is finding the time to type it all up!

Click the Magical "go" button please! D


	9. Surprise Visit

Hello again people! Ryume here:D Anyway, here's chapter 9! and again, I don't own Mikagami ;;

The more reviews i get, the faster i update! SO REVIEW!

-Ryume-

BTW, thanks to Maaya-Tan and Tank for pointing out my mistake with the 'onee' 'onii' thing! XD I didn't really change anything :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprise Visit**

"ONII-CHAN!" Kaoru yelled as he strode towards the two and pulled Fuuko away. "What the heck are you doing to **MY** Maid?"

Tokiya cocked an eyebrow. "**YOUR** maid?"

"YES! I told her she was **MY** maid about 3 days ago!" Kaoru looked at Fuuko and pointed to Mikagami. "TELL HIM HELGA!"

Fuuko looked from Kaoru, then to Tokiya and sighed. "Yes, he did." _So close, yet so far. Damned Brat._

"See? Don't ever come near her again brother! Or I'll… She's **MINE** you hear! **MINEEEEEEEEE**!" Kaoru yelled.

'My my…aren't we getting possessive.' Fuuko thought, rolling her eyes in amusement.

Tokiya stood up and walked towards Kaoru, his expression unreadable. When he was right in front of him, he knelt down and put both hands on Kaoru's shoulder.

"She'll never replace Ganko, Kaoru. No matter how hard you try. Ganko is Ganko and Fuu—Helga will always be Helga."

There was a minute of silence that enveloped the whole room after that and Fuuko started getting goosebumps. "Don't you **DARE** talk about Ganko again…Or I'll…" Kaoru broke the silence while staring at the floor the entire time, fists shaking. Then, like a time bomb, he burst out the door, tears visible from his chocolate colored bangs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko hesitated in opening the door to Kaoru's room after what transpired earlier and made up her mind about leaving him alone for one night and went back to her room to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. Why does Tokiya have to butt in all the time? As much as Tokiya is his brother, he couldn't see him as one. He sees him as just another rival. Kaoru fell back on his bed and sat up, his body supported by his elbows.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Onee-chan." He said to his TV. "Ganko always did like you. God I was so _freaking_ jealous I can't even think straight."

He switched positions and laid on his side. "Heck. **EVERYONE** liked him more than me…You never did listen to anyone but--" He now said to his lamp on the bedside table. That's when it hit him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed the phone beside the TV, knocking a picture frame off the table. He dialed 0 and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds, the phone clicked and an ultra perky voice answered.

"Hello? Operator? Get me connected to United Kingdom please. It's an emergency…"

Kaoru smirked. At least this way, he could get rid of Tokiya without having his throat slit. After all, what are brothers for?

After a few moments, Kaoru placed the phone back on the reciever and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleepableepableepableeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Fuuko almost jumped from her bed and grabbed her cellphone. Dammit. She forgot to put it on silent mode.

"What!" She hissed into the receiver. "It's 3 am in the morning you jerk! How are people supposed to sleep with you calling—"

"Oh get a hold of yourself Sleeping Beauty! I just called to check up on you! So, how's the case going?" Recca asked, with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

'Geez…he planned this just to annoy me.' Fuuko thought, her right eye twitching.

"Not good. I haven't found out anything else more than the information we already have."

"What! You've been there for almost a month!"

"I know! But I still have 2 months left, mind you! Oh yeah…I just met the Akihiko guy." Just the thought of him sent shivers down her spine.

"Well?"

"He just seemed like a dirty old man to me… who's as dumb as a post by the way." Fuuko couldn't help but adding the last sentence. Think of it as a secret revenge.

"Hmph. Call me when you get anything useful." Recca said. He didn't even bother to wait for Fuuko's reply when the line went dead.

Fuuko harumphed her way under her linen sheets and tried to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she stepped out of the limo, the morning sun immediately greeted her face. She smiled, despite the fact she has had a hectic night of packing and worrying and barely got any sleep in the jet at all. She stepped into the garden and motioned to the maid who just came out to come and take her bags. The young maid dropped the glass vase she was holding in shock before re-entering the house, only to come back out again with more of her companions to help her.

The woman waited impatiently and sighed. She didn't have time to scold them for being so slow. There are just some things in this house that will NEVER _EVER_ change. She had a loooooooong night and she couldn't wait to rest. She'll go find Tokiya after her nap.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! D 

If anyone guesses who the new character is correctly, I'll give him/her a cookie!

R&R please! (magical "go" button)


	10. My sister, my nightmare

Phew! Finally finished this! Haha! This chapter took the longest to write! I had a severe case of writer's block but i updated:D hehe! Anyway, on with the story!

once again, i don't own Tokiya or Fuuko:p -cries-

* * *

**  
Chapter 10: My Sister, My Nightmare**

Tokiya woke up from dreamland like it was a habit. It was 3 am and he didn't feel tired at all, as if his body clock was set to waking up at this ungodly hour. He sat up and ran his fingers through his shiny mane. It doesn't matter if his hair was a mess. No one's going to see him anyway. 'Well, better get this over with,' he thought, ' so i can go back to sleep.' With that, he got up and opened the treasure box on top of his shelf. It opened with ease, showing signs of frequent usage. He dug through the glittering baubles until he felt something button-like at the bottom. He pressed it and took a step back. The shelf started rumbling as it opened up to reveal a spiral stone staircase leading downward into the darkness. Tokiya grabbed a flashlight and made his way down, making soft echoes with every step he took. After a few minutes of walking in the dark hallway, he reached a massive door which opened at a slight push. He flicked a switch on the wall and squinted at the sudden burst of light in his eyes. Inside the door was a big white room that had many capsule-like glass structures filled with a green liquid that seemed to circulate from one capsule to another, ending in a machine that had a rock attached to the middle of it. Tokiya calmly adjusted some knobs on the machine and sighed.

'I've been doing this for 3 years now. I wish i hadn't invented this stupid thing in the first place.', He told himself as he made his way across the room towards a certain capsule that was slightly bigger than the other ones. When he reached it, he gazed at a hazy figure inside. Whatever's inside was curled in a fetal position, and seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Tokiya knew deep in his heart that this was not the case.

'I guess she'll be sleeping for all eternity then...'

Suddenly, his knees felt like they could no longer support him and he crumpled in a heap at the foot of the capsule and rested his forehead on the cold glass.

"I am so sorry...I tried..." He whispered to the balled figure as a single tear trickled down his beautiful face, leaving a wet trail before splashing on the ground. He knew it was useless. She couldn't hear him anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko woke up blushing and panting as she wiped her sweat-filled brow with the back of her hand. Oh for the love of god! It's the third night that she dreamt of Tokiya. This time, he was topless.

Fuuko grabbed a pillow and shoved it roughly at her face and let out a muffled scream of frustration. 'If Recca **KNEW** about this, I'm dead! Not to mention getting a **HUGE** cut off in my salary which is even **WORSE** than being dead!' She told herself as she got out of bed and went out the door to get a glass of hot milk.

As she returned from the kitchen carrying a half-full glass of milk, she stopped in mid-step when she heard a strange rumbling sound.

'Funny...there doesn't seem to be an earthquake...' She thought as she carefully knelt and pressed an ear on the newly polished marble floor. When she was certain it was coming from one of the rooms on this corridor, her eyes snapped open and all sense of sleepiness drained from her.

_'FINALLY! A CLUE!' _

She mentally gave herself a pat on the back and crept towards the offending room, her back pressed against the wall, cat woman style! She stopped and stifled a gasp when a surprising realization hit her. _'THIS IS TOKIYA'S ROOM!' _

She peered through the small hollow strip at the side of the door and confirmed that the room was indeed empty. She twisted the door slowly, and pushed it open. Her eyes quickly grasped the sight before her. Tokiya's bed was empty with tousled sheets messily tossed about, his shelf was cut in half revealing a passageway she never knew existed, and his treasure box was open. She made her way towards the shelf and peered inside the opened box. She saw a small pearly-white button underneath all the baubles which she hadn't noticed the first time. Before she could investigate any further, she heard footsteps echoing from inside the mysterious pathway. She crept out in the same manner as she went in and briskly walked towards her quarters, almost forgetting the glass in the middle of the dark hallway. Now the only thing she should think about is catching a perfect opportunity to infiltrate Tokiya's room again with him completely out of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Fuuko woke up the next morning, she immediately grabbed her cellphone and called the headquarters.

"Recca's Riceball--"

"Oh shut it Recca! I FINALLY FOUND SOMETHING!" Fuuko squealed on the reciever.

"What? Who's thi--"

"It's Fuuko, you dumbass! Listen, The secret 'lab' was hidden in Tokiya's room! The doorway can only be opened by a hidden switch! No wonder i couldn't find out anything for so long! It was really well hidden!"

"Great! Now all you have to do is--"

"Destroy the blasted gadget and get my butt back there!" Fuuko finished.

"Fuuko, I must say, I was a little worried back then and thought that you wouldn't be able to accomplish this mission when i researched about their family background."

"Wha--? Why? Don't you trust me?" Fuuko said, hurt coating her words.

"No no! It's not that I think you weren't capable, but the thing is, I saw a picture of Tokiya Mikagami and realized that he's...your type."

Fuuko's chest tightened at the accusation. _Tokiya...**HER** Tokiya._

"I...Wha-- What do you mean? Hahaha! That's ridiculous! Utter nonsense! Hahaha!" She said, forcing herself to laugh.

Fuuko heard Recca release his breath. Apparently, he's been holding it in on the other end.

"I'm glad. Fuuko, you have less than a month 'till your deadline. Use your time wisely. Recca, out!"

And with that, the line went dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko spent her afternoon normally, washing dishes and doing the gardening (an art which she has finally mastered after cutting off about a hundred bushes to stumps...) for her masters. She was about to do the grocery shopping when Tokiya suddenly tackled her from behind. Fuuko could only gasp in surprise when the two of them fell with a thump on the marble floor with Fuuko at the bottom.

"What in the world are you doing?" Fuuko said, trying to push Tokiya's body off but to no avail.

"Is it wrong to show my affection to my _girl_?" He said, eyes twinkling as he tucked a loose strand of Fuuko's hair behind her ear.

Fuuko's breath hightened and a familiar heat engulfed her cheeks.

"Wha-- What? Who...who said that I was your girl?" She stuttered out. But she felt rather pleased.

Tokiya laughed and kissed Fuuko lightly on the the lips.

**"TOKIYA?" **A shrill voice suddenly boomed.

At the sound of his name, the two sprung apart and turned to opposite directions.

"KIYA-HAN! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" The same voice asked roughly.

Tokiya's face hardened as he turned slowly towards the direction of the voice. There's only one person in the entire universe who called him "Kiya-han". and that person is...

"Mifuyu ne-sama." He said, his eyes never leaving the face of his sister who walked towards him in short angry strides. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaoru called me back! He sounded upset so I took the first flight bound here. I can see why. You're being a nuisance." Mifuyu said, stopping a few steps awa from Tokiya, hands on her hips.

"A nuisance? How?"

"Well, for starters, i just saw you fooling around with that girl over there!" She said stealing a glace at Fuuko who's face was covered by her lilac bangs. "And good Lord! She's the _MAID_? Have you no taste?"

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! I will set you up with one of my English friends! You will not settle on being with this...this...monkey." Mifuyu hissed as she flicked Tokiya's forehead.

_'Monkey? Why that little...' _Fuuko thought, her eyes burning with rage. She looked at Tokiya, waiting to see how he'll respond to that.

"...yes...she is a monkey. Im sorry Nee-sama. It won't happen again." Tokiya said as he hung his head in shame.

Fuuko's heart shattered and she felt a stinging at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He didn't even protect her!

With that, Mifuyu left, dragging Tokiya by the arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That...that...JERK! He's even worse than his sister! What a complete MORON! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!" Fuuko growled to no one in particular as she walked down the sidewalk towards the grocery store, clutching the basket so tightly, marks started appearing on her flesh.

"That stupid, selfish, inconsiderate bucket of bolts! I ought to give him a piece of my mi--" She was cut off in mid sentence by a truck honking at her. Her head snapped at the direction of the approaching vehicle. For a second, she couldn't breathe. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice crossing the street while the light was red. She couldn't move. The truck was almost on her when someone tackled her to safety. This sudden action caused her to drop the basket she was holding.

"You idiot girl! Didn't your parents teach you how to cross the street? You could've been **KILLED**!" A man's voice yelled at her. A small crowd of people started gathering around them as the man got up, dusted his muddied clothes and held out a hand to Fuuko.

"I...I..." Was all she could muster after seeing a now torn up basket in the middle of the street in her place. After shaking off a bit of her nervousness, she reached out a trembling hand to the man and righted herself, not looking at his face.

"Next time, look both ways before crossing! Got it?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes...Thank you...for saving my life." Fuuko said quietly as she slowly tilted her head up to face her saviour. As their eyes locked, her eyes widened and she gasped.

* * *

Oh hoho! Sorry for the cliffy! I just HAAAAAAD to do it! Mwahahahaha! 

Gosh. Sorry for you Mifuyu fans out there! I just HAD to make her a bad guy! XP

Anywho, please **_R&R_** :D

and here're the cookies to those who guessed right! haha!


	11. Poisoned by Jealousy

HOLA! OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY UPLOADED AGAIN AFTER 2 YEARS!!! 2 WHOLE YEARS!! I am so sorry that I didn't upload sooner! Things happened and it sort of just slipped out of my mind x.x I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! I really need it hahaha 

Much love,

Ryume

* * *

**Chapter 11: Poisoned by Jealousy**

Fuuko stared at the man for a moment with her mouth slightly agape.

"You're Raiha!" She burst out and waving a finger at him.

"In the flesh!" He said, flashing his million dollar smile. Fuuko swooned slightly. 'Damn this boy. He still has that effect on me! I should really snap out of this.' She mentally imagined a giant finger flicking her to space.

Fuuko's grateful expression suddenly turned sour, and sour into anger. "What in the name of cornflakes are you doing here?? Are you raiding the mansion again with your posse?" She practically spat the last word out.

Raiha looked confused. "This is the thanks I get for saving your life?! I'm never saving you again!" He said, his tone slightly mixed with anger as he turned to leave.

"WAIT!"

Fuuko's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the edge of his shirt. 'Time to execute the ultimate girlie technique that can never be ignored by men!' She thought as her eyes suddenly widened, the edges fell slightly down and her lips slightly trembled. The puppy dog look!

"I'm sorry…it was just…a reflex, I guess. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude." She said quietly, her head slowly fell. Once she felt that her face was hidden from view, her mouth slowly curved up into a ridiculous grin. '3…2…1..'

"Ok. Alright. I forgive you…and it's okay. I deserved that comment, really, considering the people I hang around with." Raiha said as his lips slowly curved into a smile.

'SUCCESS!!'

Raiha noticed Fuuko's empty basket. "You going to the store?"

"D'oh!" She said, slapping her forehead. "I completely forgot! Well, I almost got killed today. I guess I'm allowed to be stupid!"

Raiha laughed.

Fuuko suddenly shut up. That laugh…was…ethereal. The laugh replayed over and over again in her head in slow motion. She suddenly blushed red as she completely dazed off into her dream world, staring while making the "Duuuuuuuh…" sound.

Raiha blinked. He waited a couple of seconds. When Fuuko still haven't snapped out of it, he put a finger on her forehead and rapped on her skull.

As if by reflex, Fuuko's hand was on Raiha's finger in an instant and pulled his entire arm against his back.

"Helga! What the hell--!!"

Fuuko snapped out of it and released Raiha's now swollen finger. 'Shoot! Stupid stupid reflex! I almost broke this cutie's adorable finger! I should go to jail!'

"I'm so sorry! That was a reflex! Uhh…Kaoru—I mean—Koganei taught me that move for self defense! In case…umm… I might be attacked by wild dogs or something."

'Holy crap that was close! If my identity is revealed, I'll be eating canned tuna for months!!'

Raiha raised an eyebrow. _Who the hell is this woman?_

"Anyway, I'm okay now. As I was saying, if you're going to the store, I can escort you! Just in case you'll walk blindly into a street again."

Fuuko grabbed Raiha's arm with unabashed glee.

"Alright! I think you should. Oh and just so you know…you can save me anytime you want."

Raiha smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokiya didn't want to come out of his room. In fact, if he could stay there forever, he would!

'That stupid brother of mine! I knew he'd get back at me sooner or later! I just didn't think he'd actually call Mifuyu to torture me again!'

Tokiya paced around his room, unable to stay still. He sighed. 'Looks like my childhood is just going to have a repeat of itself. I guess no matter how old I get, I'll always have this dark shadow watching my every move.'

As Tokiya reached his picture window, his hand reached for the velvet drapes and slightly pulled them open. He winced as sunlight streamed directly into his eyes, a thin beam of light cutting through the darkness of his private utopia.

Suddenly, a locked box in his mind opened up and a series of childhood memories rose up so vividly that he had to shut his eyes.

He remembered the time when he was 6, and Mifuyu was 10. Their father just recently struck millions in oil and just bought the field that will soon be dubbed "Mikagami Mansion" for a song a month before, and took the older kids to have a look around. Tokiya found a patch of sunflowers in a part of the field and knelt down watching the butterflies flutter around it. He tried catching the butterflies and laughed. Finally, a beautiful purple-green butterfly settled on his palm. Tokiya was so engrossed looking at it that he didn't notice his sister looming behind him. Suddenly, Mifuyu grabbed the butterfly from Tokiya's hand and crushed the butterfly in her small, dainty hands. Tokiya was too shocked to cry. He simply stared at her sweet looking sister, expecting an explanation for her evil.

"Don't bother yourself with stupid stuff like that! Be a man for godsake! Butterflies are for sissies! Are you a sissy?" She spat at him, brushing what's left of the butterfly off her pale, cold hands.

"…no, I'm not." He finally answered.

"Good. 'coz I don't want to be related to someone who has the makings of a loser."

With that, Mifuyu quickly turned around and walked away, her nose sticking high up in the air like she's the queen of England.

Then, Tokiya broke down. At the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of purple fly by. Could it be? The butterfly didn't really die? He stood up and looked around for it. I want to see that purple butterfly again! That beautiful shade of purple! Purple! Purple…

He snapped out of the daze. Then a flash of purple started poking out of the metal gates beside a flash of blue. Tokiya squinted. Fuuko? And who's that guy with her?

From the picturesque view from his window, he saw Fuuko opening the gate slightly and laughing. This blue haired guy gave her the basket full of groceries and from the looks of things told her another joke since Fuuko again burst into laughter. Laughter. Fuuko laughing.

'Only I should be the one she laughs with.' Tokiya mumbled to himself, the hand holding on to the drapes suddenly shook violently.

After what seemed like forever, Fuuko finally waved goodbye to the blue-haired bastard and she actually SKIPPED happily towards the manor.

'So that's how she wants to play eh? Well. I'll play.' Tokiya suddenly stopped shaking. His arms relaxed and his face became hard as stone. His mouth was formed into a thin line and his eyes lost the sparkle they once had. It was as if they could pierce through anything, stabbing at their souls.

The once playful Tokiya is now nothing but a memory.

Tokiya walked away as if nothing had happened, pushed the button inside the treasure box and went through the dark chamber once more.

The only witness to his hideous transformation was the velvet drapes that had a slight tear that wasn't there before.

* * *

And that, my friends, if how Tokiya became the cold Tokiya we know of old! (bow) ;)


	12. Of Raids and Boy Bands

Hello again!! :D I uploaded quicker than my last chapter hehe. I didn't wait a year now to add this! :p R&R please!! :D

Love,

Ryume

* * *

**Chapter 12: Of Raids and Boy Bands**

Fuuko couldn't sleep that night.

Ever since the Raiha incident, she was unable to wipe that giddy smile off her face. She even did her chores happily, whistling with the birds (which she absolutely never does!). Fuuko just honestly didn't care! Mina even yelled at her once or twice…or was it thrice for almost bumping into the serving girls carrying a platter of ornately carved fruits for the Mikagami's dessert. She just turned to her and smiled like she was high on drugs. Everywhere she turned she saw Raiha offering a hand to her, and coaxing her into his arms. Sheer bliss.

Now that she's under the sheets, her eyes are still wide open, "day dreaming" about Raiha…at night.

'It's 2 am! I've been lying here since 10 and I'm still awake!' She said trying to get a hold of her overactive imagination. She shut her eyes tight. Fuuko immediately saw Raiha standing by the ocean, blue hair in the breeze at sunset. She opened her eyes again. Closed them. Another scene started playing in her head which involved Raiha holding a rope like a cowboy and lassoed a very happy Fuuko. "You're mine now you sexy varmint!"

At that point, Fuuko immediately shot up squealing.

'What's happening to me?! I'm like a silly school girl with a humongous crush!'

She sighed and put both hands over her face. At that moment, her intercom rung. The bulb for Kaoru's room was blinking.

"Yes?"

"Helga," Kaoru started, "You need to come quickly. I am in deep shit."

Then he hung up.

Fuuko stopped cold. She immediately jumped from her bed, put her fuzzy bunny slippers on and ran down the halls in her pajamas. Upon reaching Kaoru's door, she didn't even bother knocking. She burst into the room and saw Kaoru sitting on his bed, fiddling with an electric guitar.

"What? What is it? Did you kill someone???" Fuuko sputtered out. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman! I just wanted to ask if you knew how to play the guitar!"

"WHAAAAT?!? You crazy son of—"

"Tut tut now! Remember, I PAY your salary." Kaoru retrieved a folded check from his shorts pocket and waved it in front of his face.

"—a billionaire!" Fuuko managed to catch herself. She sighed. 'Damn this kid.'

"So! Do you play or not?" Kaoru prodded.

"Err..er..a little. Why do you need to learn how to play anyhow?"

"'coz I'm going to be in a band!" He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Huh?"

Kaoru let out a sigh. "Okay, listen up…"

_flashback  
_

"This is the biggest chance that we've got to infiltrate the Mikagami Mansion and our brilliant VICE PRESIDENT, will tell us his plan" Kurei said, looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru was surprised. He couldn't believe it! VICE PRESIDENT! FINALLY! The other guys cheered. Raiha nodded in approval. There was only one person in the whole group who wasn't at all please with the sudden turn of events. Fujimaru hid his face livid with anger and tried to pass it off as some eye discomfort.

"Ah-hum! Through my intensive research and spying talents, I found out that the Mikagami Mansion will hold a ball to celebrate the launch for the completion of their moonstone energy source! The who's who of Japan's business world are going to be there flaunting they're wealth!"

At that, the entire group let out a victorious roar as they raised their beer glasses.

"So what do you want us to do, oh GREAT master of stealth?" Fujimaru said, poison lacing his words.

"I was getting to that," Kaoru said annoyed, "If we had some kind of disguise for all of us to be able to enter the house unnoticed, we'll be able to catch them off guard!"

Kurei thought for a moment before facing Kaoru and grinned coolly.

"What would you guys say if we start a band?"

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES??" Fujimaru immediately put both hands on his mouth. Kurei gave him a burning stare.

"Since I'm feeling gracious today on account off our new Vice President, I will let that remark go. But if you so much as raise your voice at me next time, I will take your head!" Kurei slowly made a slashing motion on his neck. Fujimaru swallowed.

Awkward Silence.

"OOOOOOOOOOK! So, about the band, master Kurei?" Raiha blurted out, attempting to break the tense atmosphere.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted," Kurei shot an icy glare at Fujimaru (who I swear let out an inaudible whimper), "I, along with Koganei, Raiha, Saicho and Neon will make up the band. The others can be waiters, valet, and all others you can think of!"

The group started looking at each other and nodding.

"Except Fujimaru! For your punishment, you will stay outside the entire time and pretend to be a gardener."

"Aww Man!"

_end flashback  
_

"Now you see why I need to learn how to play the guitar?"

(silence)

"Helga?"

By that time, Fuuko's brain already retreated to it's own magical word at the mention of Raiha being in a band. A few seconds later, a little bit of drool seeped out of the corners of her mouth. Kaoru cringed.

"Yo! Ugly! WAKE UP!!!!!!" He grabbed a sock he used for a month and put it under her nose.

Fuuko screamed and slapped the sock away so hard that it flew out the open window and disappeared into the darkness.

"Err… that was my only sock." Kaoru said.

*****************************

The next morning, Mina the head maid heard an ear-splitting sound coming from the open window leading to Kaoru's room-- and then a slap, followed by a distinct yelp of pain.

"DO EET LIKE ZIS!"

Helga's voice.

Mina shook her head and started muttering to herself while clipping the hedges in the garden. When she got to the rose bushes, she crinkled her nose in disgust. Something wasn't right. The roses were emitting an unusual stench that morning that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She shrugged it off and continued on with her job.

* * *

WHEEEE! I hope you guys liked this one too! I've been suffering from a writer's block for sometime now and I'm not sure if this is up to my usual standards (what standards???) hahaha anyway, enjoy! I'll update again as soon as I can! :D 3 ToFuu!!


End file.
